


Have A Little Faith

by Nicoline10



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl gets him some, F/M, Smutty baby makin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoline10/pseuds/Nicoline10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off a prompt on tumblr where the group is starving and Beth tells them she's pregnant. Everyone  wants her to terminate it, which she refuses. I had to write it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Oh." Beth big blue eyes locked onto Daryl's, understanding what he didn't have the courage to vocalize._

_It was her who made him believe that there was still good in this world, and it may have been wishful thinking on her part, but Beth swore there was desire in those steel blue eyes and it was directed at her._

_She licked her lips absent mindedly, feeling an unfamiliar burning in between her thighs that only grew with each passing moment._

_"Beth I-" Daryl stammered, ears turning red with embarrassment. Before he could get the rest of his sentence out, the little blonde planted herself into his lap and her lips attached themselves to his own._

_Daryl hesitantly started to kiss her back, moving his chapped lips against her much softer ones. Sensing his uneasiness, Beth once again took initiative and licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance._

_Feeling Beth Greene's tongue in his mouth must have flicked on a switch inside Daryl, because he came alive in that moment._

_His rough hands began moving at their own accord up Beth's torso, underneath her shirt and palming at her braless breasts._

_He knew he must have been doing something right, because she let out a kitten like mewl._

_"Ya like that, sweetheart?" Daryl asked teasingly as he plucked and massaged an already hard nipple._

_"Oh god," Beth replied breathily, feeling herself getting moist by his touch._

_Daryl lifted her polo up and over her head to reveal her naked chest._

_Daryl took in a deep breath at the sight of her. Her breast were small but perky. He licked his lips in appreciation._

_Beth crossed her arms over her chest with a frown. "I know, there's not much to look at," she says embarrassed at her slight frame._

_Daryl stared at her, incredulous. "You're fucking beautiful," he told her honestly, moving her arms out of the way so he could latch onto a petal pink nipple._

_Swirling his tongue around it, he felt the peak harden in his mouth. With his other hand, he began kneading her other breast, gently twisting and teasing. Beth started to grind herself into him, desperate for some release of the tension throbbing in her center ._

_Beth could feel Daryl's hardness through his pants, and it only made her want more. She reached down to unbuckle his belt when his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist._

_"Ya ever done this before?" He asks, eyes searching hers for an answer._

_Beth shook her head. "No, but I want to. Don't you want me?" She asked, eyes silently pleading for him to say yes._

_Daryl took her small hand in his and placed it on his erection, squeezing slightly. "What d'ya think?" his voice strained from arousal._

_Beth circled her thumb over the clothed head of his cock. "I need you, please," she persisted, delighting in the low moan Daryl lets out._

_In a matter of seconds Daryl stands up and places Beth onto the table non too gently, knocking down the jar of jelly in the process._

_His face is flushed and his eyes grow dark as he unbuckles his belt and drops his pants, exposing himself to her._

_Beth's eyes widen at the vision of him. He was big, far bigger than any of the guys she and her friends had seen on their curious search of the Internet. She had no idea how it was ever going to fit inside her._

_"Like what ya see darlin'?" Daryl says with a smirk._

_Beth reaches down to touch him experimentally, loving the silky yet hardness of him in her hand. She swipes at the bit of pre-cum leaking from his head and brings it to her lips, sucking it off her fingers._

_Daryl takes two of his own fingers into his mouth and lubricates them with his saliva before using his free hand to undo Beth's jeans and pulling them along with her tattered panties down her thighs._

_"Such a pretty girl," he drawls before trailing his wet fingers down Beth's flat stomach to her slick folds, rubbing her clit with his thumb, illiciting a moan from deep in her diaphragm._

_Slowly his index finger enters her. "Fuck girl, you're so tight," he groans, pressing his erection against her thigh._

_"Sorry," she pants, eyes shut from the new sensations he was causing her._

_Daryl chuckles, "S'good thing," he adds a second finger, pumping and curling them in just the right spot making her walls start to clench before he withdraws them, stroking himself with her wetness to coat his hardened prick_

_He teases her opening with the head of his dick. "Ya sure about this? I mean it's ya first time, it should be special or somethin," Daryl says to her nervously, giving her a chance to back out like he knows she should._

_"Daryl, it's with you, it will be. I'll never want anyone else," Beth vows with a smile, looking deep into his squinted eyes._

_Daryl cradles her face in his hand and brushes his thumb softly across her cheekbone as he enters her._

_Beth winces at the stinging of Daryl filling her. When he's fully in, he pauses giving her time to adjust._

_He bites his lip so hard it almost draws blood. She's so hot and tight, it's hard to keep still when he just wants to fuck her into the table._

_"Y'okay?" Daryl questions, voiced rough with restraint._

_Beth exhales shakily through her nose and nods her head._

_Daryl grunts, bracing his weight on his elbow next to Beth's head on the table. "That's not good 'nough girl. I need to hear it, ya alright?"_

_And she really is. Hasn't felt this alive since the prison, and besides the usual discomfort of a first time, Beth feels fantastic._

_"I'm good," she swears, pushing the sweat drenched hair off of his forehead._

_"Daryl," her eyes light up with a smile, "We're having sex!"_

_His lips turn up in an amused half grin. "Not yet darlin', but we're getting there," and pulls out of her a bit before thrusting back in._

_She lifts her hips to meet his thrusts and earns a animal like growl from Daryl._

_"That's it, just like that," he praises her._

_The dull sting turns into an entirely different kind of burning pleasure that heightens with every movement of Daryl inside her._

_He kisses her lips and licks his way into her mouth, slamming deeper into her, reveling in how hot and tight she feels around his cock._

_"I'm gonna," he warns her, movements becoming quick and sloppy the closer he gets to release._

_Beth sighs his name as her inner walls flutter around him, eyes clamped shut as she rides out her first climax, bucking beneath him._

_That's all it takes. He comes with a string of curses and pants her name over and over like a mantra, his seed unknowingly taking root inside her._

\-----------------------------------------------

Beth is drawn out of her thoughts of the past by the all too familiar urge to throw up; which she does for the second time that day. As her meal makes its way back up her throat, she covers her mouth and runs behind the nearest tree, falling to her knees and emptying her stomach.

Beth hears his breathing before she actually sees his grime covered arm enter her line of view, half empty water bottle in hand. 

"Here, ya need to keep hydrated," Daryl says gruffly, practically shoving the bottle in her face.

Beth grabs it out of his hand just as roughly, and shoots him a pointed glare before standing up and leaving him to join the rest of the group further down the road.

She hated treating him like this, but he wasn't supporting her or her decision. He along with the rest of her so called "family" voted whether the baby she carried, Daryl's own child, should be terminated.

He agreed with everyone, said it would be too dangerous, barely able to feed all of them as it was, including little Judith. They didn't want the added stress of having to keep another innocent alive, when every day was a struggle for those who didn't need to depend on someone else for survival.

Her sister begged her to take the morning after pills Daryl had found, tears in her eyes, pleading to be selfish enough to choose her own life over her unborn child's. Beth took them in her palm and chucked them into the nearest pile of dirt and leaves, before stomping away from Maggie, taking Judith from Carol into her arms and hugging her close. 

Daryl grew more distant by the day. Barely even acknowledging her, yet alone the existence of their child growing inside her. 

Beth told him she was pregnant the first moment they had alone together after the group had rescued her and Noah from Grady. She put his hand on her stomach, wanting him to feel the small bump forming there, but he snatched it back like it would burn him before getting up and walking away without so much as a word of comfort.

Soon after the rest of their family found out and tried convincing her to do something, anything, to get rid of her child. Beth wouldn't and couldn't despite her sister and Daryl's desperate attempts at reasoning with her. 

Rick and Michonne were the only two to defend her decision to go through with having her baby. Rick understood her choice and supported her in the way he never got to do with Lori. Michonne always had a word of motherly advice and what to expect in her coming months. 

Beth would survive this pregnancy and birth; her child would survive this world, with or without Daryl and her sister's help.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six months since he had found her. The moment she crossed the invisible line from Dawn's group to theirs, Daryl gathered her into his arms and crushed her to him.

He had found his girl. She was alive and he couldn't have been happier. Beth was more beautiful than he remembered, even with the newly acquired scars on her cheek and forehead.

Daryl expended the nights in her absence awake trying to recall how her voice sounded, the way her lithe body felt beneath his; not wanting to forget a single moment he spent with Beth Greene. 

It was when the group had stopped to make camp the night they rescued Beth(and Noah) that she told him. 

She plopped down next to the tree where he was to lay down, away from everyone else, but close enough to hear in case a heard came through. 

"C'mere," he drawled, patting his poncho underneath him. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of touching her. Still trying to convince himself this was real, and not a crazy hallucination. 

She crawled over and laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. His chin landed on the crown of her head and touched his lips to her matted hair. 

"Beth I'm so sor-" he began, but before he could finish, she cut him off. 

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out in a rushed whisper. 

Daryl's blood ran cold, and if it wasn't beating a mile a minute, he would swear his heart stopped. Could the world really be that cruel? They were together again after all the searching, and he was coming to terms with the fact that he had fallen in love with this girl. She was pure and good and filled with so much light. But like Dixon men tended to do, he had destroyed that purity and now she might die because of it. 

It was his fault. He knew that much. Daryl shouldn't have let it go as far as it did the night Beth was kidnapped. But being the selfish piece of shit he was, he didn't even think of the consequences, just took her right there on the table.

God he could just picture it. A little boy with her big blue eyes and his smile, or a little girl who was the spitting image of her mother both in looks and personality. She would have him wrapped around her finger. 

Daryl shook his head to rid the thoughts from his mind and sat up, causing Beth to let go of him.

Beth sat up too, studying his face for an emotion of any kind. "Aren't ya gonna say anythin'?" 

Daryl just stared coldly at her, detached of any emotion.

"Here feel, there's already a little bump and everythan'," she says and takes his hand and places it on her stomach. 

For a split second his heart skips at the hard feel of her belly, just slightly protruding. Then before his mind can process it, he rips his hand away. 

"Daryl please," Beth tries, voice filled with tears. 

He wants to take her in his arms and tell her it'll all be okay, but that's not what he does. Instead, he stands and stalks away from Beth, leaving the one he loves most silently crying by herself. 

He was a bastard, he knew that. Daryl never felt so much like one as he did in that moment. She needed him to be there for her, support her. But he couldn't. He couldn't watch as she died. He couldn't take it. He wasn't Rick, he wouldn't be able to go on without her.

From there it went downhill. She told Maggie and shit just hit the fan. Once the shock of Daryl fucking her little sister wore off, Maggie was intent on changing Beth's mind. Begging her not to keep this child. Like the girl could go to some back alley where some half assed doctor could take care of it. 

Daryl knew that Beth would never take the abortion pills Maggie and Glenn had rummaged through an old pharmacy to find. He wasn't at all surprised when she threw them into the dirt, basically confirming that she was set on having this child.

Beth had only grown more distant from the group since then. Except of course for Judy, Rick and Michonne. Even Carl was on her shitlist cause he said he couldn't watch her die like his mom. 

They were all barely getting by, scavenging up just enough food to survive. How her stomach kept getting bigger, he'd never know. Yeah they'd make sure Beth got the largest portion of whatever they could scrounge up for a meal, but that wasn't enough to keep her healthy. 

Beth was already malnourished from the lack of food when it was just her, with a baby growing inside, it didn't help. They may not have been on speaking terms, but he saw the dark circles under her eyes and how she would get dizzy spells from walking too long. 

Daryl wished like hell he could take better care of her and their kid, but getting knocked up in the apocalypse didn't leave him many options.

He strayed away from the rest of the group into the forest, for a little time to think, when he heard small footsteps. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was Beth.

"What the fuck are you thinkin', walkin round by yerself?!" He barks at her, pissed that no one even notice her gone. 

"What do you care?" Beth snapped back, fury evident in her tone. 

She had no idea how much he did care. How he stayed up nights watching her sleep, sometimes stealing a feel of her round tummy, the baby kicking at his palm like it knew he was there. 

"Y'dont know shit girl," he turns to face her, his blue eyes blazing into her darker ones.

Her face is flushed from anger, sweat causing blonde hair to stick to her forehead. 

"I know that you're scared, but so am I, and I have to go through this alone!" a sob escapes from her lips. 

Daryl squeezes his hands into fists to resist the gnawing urge to hold her. He can't. 

She looks up at him, not even blinking when she says like she has accepted it, "I might die, Daryl."

"Don't," he warns her, voice low, begging her not to go there. 

She wipes her eyes. "I need to know you'll take care of our child if I do." 

His lip trembles as tears silently tread down his dirt covered face. 

He shook his head fervently. "No. I can't do any of this without you." 

Beth gives him a watery smile. "I love you, Daryl. I don't want to leave you or this baby. But if that were to happen, I need you to be there, promise me." 

She waddles over to him until they're mere inches apart.

"Promise me Daryl. You can't check out like Rick did. This baby needs its daddy to love it like its mama never got to,"

Daryl curses at the waterfall of tears springing from his eyes, but his heart and mind just cannot accept the idea of a life without Beth Greene in it.

He looks at the girl in front of him and knows what he has to do. She loves him enough to die delivering his kid, he could give her this. That baby would be the only living piece of her he had left. Daryl would protect it with his life. 

He stares at her, hating himself for wasting so much time. He wasn't going to keep acting like she was already dead when he had her with him, alive. 

"I love you Beth. I won't let anything happen to it if," he trails off, not wanting to ever voice that thought out loud. 

Beth walks over to him and throws her arms around his back.

"Thank you," she whispers, and suddenly she feels like a weight is lifted off her shoulders.

Daryl cradles the blonde hair at the back of her head in his calloused hand, feeling little tremors from her weeping.

" I got ya," he whispers in her ear soothingly, her cries echoing all of the pain she's been feeling by his absence. 

Daryl's heart breaks at the sound of her sobs, and says what he should have six months ago. "It's gonna be alright darlin, I'm here. Not gon' let anythin' happen to ya."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the last chapter, enjoy!

Once Beth's crying had subsided, Daryl and she headed back to the group. Her face was still a bit red, but heat and hysterics would do that to you. 

Daryl had come into the wooded area to try and escape from everyone and his own heavy thoughts, but left with an understanding of sorts. The voice in his head that sounded a hell of a lot like Merle, told him to nut up and face reality. He loved Beth and their kid would be coming soon. He needed to be there for them, whether it scared him shitless or not. 

Beth's small hand found his as they made their way out of the clearing and rejoined their family. 

He gave it a small squeeze and kissed the side of her head. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding!" Maggie exclaimed, clearly displeased with the reconciled couple.

Beth's grip on Daryl's hand tightened, she stayed silent, but he could feel the aggravation coursing through her. 

"Isn't it a little late to be playing the supportive husband role?" Maggie asks, glaring at Daryl, annoyance evident in her tone. 

She scoffs at him in disgust. "You're not even that! You're just the redneck who fucked the teenager he was supposed to protect!" Her voice raised with every word.

He knew she was just scared at the thought of losing Beth all over again, that he had somehow betrayed her in his decision to support Beth. Maggie knew how he felt about her sister, and to suggest that he took advantage of the girl was just her fear talking.

"It wasn't like that and you know it," Daryl said quietly through gritted teeth.

Maggie stalked from her spot next to Glenn to where Beth and Daryl stood in front of her. 

"You're right! Cause you didn't protect her at all, did you?!" her nostrils flared in anger. 

Daryl knew where she was going with this, and just like when his Pa was alive, he prepared himself for the verbal blow. 

"Maggie please don't," Beth begged, eyes started to fill up with unshed tears.

"You let her get taken by those people!" 

That was the final straw for Daryl, he couldn't listen to her bullshit anymore. 

" _I_ looked for her when you were too busy searching for your husband to give a shit about your only living family," he spat back, letting go off Beth's hand to point a finger at Maggie. 

Maggie's mouth opened slightly in shock as fat tears started falling down her face. 

Daryl knew it was a low blow, but maybe it would snap her out of this. 

In a second, the wounded puppy look was gone and the resentment returned in her blue eyes. "I was wrong, but at least my bad judgement isn't going to kill her!"

Daryl heard Beth gasp behind him, her sisters words cutting her deep. 

He and Maggie glared daggers at each other, both of them not saying a word, frustration radiating off of their tense forms. 

Then suddenly Maggie's eyes widened, moving her gaze to something behind him. At the same time Daryl heard Beth cry out in pain, he automatically turned around at the sound to see her doubled over, clutching her stomach.

The rage he had felt minutes prior, turned into fear that made his whole being feel like someone poured a bucket of ice water on him. 

Daryl rushed to her side, wrapping an arm around her back.

Her face contorted in pain, eyes shut tightly. "S-something's wrong, I think it's the baby," she told him, both body and voice trembling with panic. 

His mind raced. It was too soon, she couldn't be more than seven months. He was too busy stirring in his own pain and denial to read the baby book Carol found for Beth, and now he was regretting that decision.

Maggie chose that moment to spring into action and ran to her sister, on the opposite side of Daryl.

"If this baby's comin, we gotta find a place for her to deliver it," she advised, hoping like hell he had some ideas.

Rick spoke up. "There's a barn not too far ahead. I know it's no hospital but,"he locked eyes with Daryl. He could tell Rick was struggling with feelings of déjà vu from when Judith was born. He could see the haunted look in the other man's eyes. 

"Whatta we waitin fo'?" Daryl bellowed, picking Beth up and carrying her, supporting her legs and backside.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he began stalking forward to their new destination. 

Everybody followed behind he and Rick, all quiet except for the whimpers that Beth let out, muffled by her face pressing into the connecting space between Daryl's neck and shoulder. 

They made it to the brown run down barn just as it was getting dark, and Beth's contractions were getting closer together. Glenn and Tara checking for walkers before they all headed inside. Rick secured their new refuge by placing a plank of wood across the doors. 

Daryl set Beth down by a small stack of hay.

Daryl pushed a piece of sweat covered hair off of her face. "It's gon' be alright darlin," he murmured, hoping to whatever God that he wasn't made a liar.

"I love you, lord I love ya so much Daryl," she cried as another cramp ripped through her. 

Daryl kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "Love ya more than you'll ever know, girl," his voice was choked with emotion. Mostly fear.

This caused her to smile and take his hand.

"I'm gonna check and see if she's dilated," Carol declared, crouching down in front of the young girl and pulling down the capri leggings she was wearing. 

"These are soaked, your water must have already broken, that's good," Carol said taking off her ruined shorts and undies. 

"Sorry," Beth looked down, embarrassed. 

Carol took the opportunity of Beth being sidetracked to feel how far dilated she was.

Another contraction hit Beth. "I feel somethin Carol, like a pressure," she told the older woman, who removed her hand. 

"So did I. I felt a little head. The baby's crowning. At the next one, I want ya to push as hard as ya can." 

Carol looked behind Beth to Daryl, who was biting his lip anxiously. 

"Herschel taught me everything he knew, she's gonna be just fine, Daryl," Carol reassured her friend. 

Carol glanced at Maggie. "I need you to hold one of her legs, c'mere," she ordered the blonde's older sibling, who sprung from her spot in the corner to Carol's side.

Maggie looked directly into Beth's eyes. "I love you and I'm sorry. You're going to make it," she smiled at her sister. 

Beth returned her smile and squeezed Daryl's hand as the pain returned. 

"Ya gotta push on this one Beth," Carol instructed, holding the opposite leg that Maggie was. 

With that, Beth started to push, hot tears running down her face as she tried not to scream. 

"It hurts so much, I feel like I'm being ripped apart," she told Daryl, face red and sweaty. 

"Bethy I can see the head, it's almost out. Just give us three more big pushes," Maggie encouraged her. 

"I can't," she continued to sob. 

"Ya got this sweetheart, ya just gotta have a lil faith," Daryl added, using her words from the past against her.

It took no more than two pushes for Daryl and Beth's son to be brought into the world.

Daryl cried with both relief and joy. Beth survived. His _son_ survived. 

Carol placed the newborn onto Beth's chest. "Say hi to your parents, little guy," she said before getting up to join the others and give the new parents quality time with their child. 

She nudged Maggie with her leg to follow her. 

"I'm so proud of you Beth, he's beautiful," Maggie kissed her on the forehead before following Carol. 

Beth was grinning ear to ear, and even dirty and tired, was the most beautiful woman Daryl had ever laid eyes on. 

"He's absolutely perfect," she stated, running a finger down the baby's cheek. 

Daryl looked down at his son and nodded. "Best thang I ever done," he whispered, heart so full he couldn't express it fully in words.

"He's got your hair, and mouth," Beth informed Daryl, softly touching the dark hair on their son's head. 

Daryl smirked. "The nose is all you. Small and button like." 

He could not keep his eyes of the little boy and was surprised when his son opened his to reveal his mother's big baby blues. He looked at Daryl like he knew him and let out a noise that sounded like a grunt before shutting them again.

"Are ya happy Daryl?" Beth asked as the child yawned and stretched his mouth into an "o" shape. 

"I ain't never thought I could feel like way before," he told her truthfully, staring at her with such love and adoration. 

"Me too," she agreed, then suddenly gasped. "Oh Daryl, he needs a name!" 

After one hour of debate among the group and a fierce game of paper scissor rock between Beth and Daryl, their son was named Jackson James Dixon. 

Turns out Beth was right all along. If you have the tiniest bit of faith, anything, including delivering a baby in an abandoned barn, was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm negl guys, I know nothin bout birthin no babies, so if the birth scene was unrealistic or terrible, I apologize. Also that paper scissor rock thing was for me. I just thought it would be funny lol 
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
